bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/7
Bienvenido a mi Discusión 250xpSi queres dejar un mensaje ¡Hace clik aca Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 Mensajes listoFukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:33 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda ok entiendo lo de el resumen pero lo que no entiendo es lo de la inbox podrias explicarloDiva (discusión) 02:46 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui te dejo el capitulo que tenia que hacer *208. The Scissors Si hay algo que tengo que arreglar avisame. Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 13:58 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola James!! James ya he acabado el capítulo aqui está: 180. Something in The Aftermath, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Capítulo terminado: *190. Conquistadores Espero tu proximo aviso. Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 15:27 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo... creo Bueno... creo que ya termine con el examen, la verdad al principio no entendi y bueno pedi algo de acesoria para completarlo y segun como me lo explicaron creo que lo hice bien. bueno, espero que haya salido bien, en caso de que no... en serio lo lamento!!!! TT^TT Bueno estos son los que saque de la categoria: *Ryohei Toba *Shū Kannogi *Seinosuke Yamada *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Reiichi Ōshima Espero que lo haya hecho bien. Espero el siguiente examen Sora (discusión) 16:19 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Satellizer termine!?? Hola James Cullen tengo una duda q me molesta mucho! resulta que la reina me inscribio en la academia i ya e terminado mis cosas era poner 10 plantillas a capitulos de anime y 10 a capitulos de manga! creo q son diferentes examenes noc! me gustaria saber que hacer ya que mi deseo es ser capitan!! :D Bendiciones! y Graciias Andrew (discusión) 17:27 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si haber creo q son 2 porque primero me dijo q hiciera las plantillas de los 10 capitulos del anime q son del 266 al 275 y del manga el ultimo volumen que son el capitulo 442 - 450 creo q son 2 examenes distintos porque me califico el primero como aprovado i termine los anterior del manga y no se nd al respecto Graciias por tomas mi caso! Sii creo q sere teniente ni modo! pero puedo serlo ya? *Osea que lo que ya hice no cuenta como examen? o te corrijo y seria el Segundo examen o mejor dicho el tercero ya que hizo las cosas anteriores, haber de crear espisodios serian los que estan en rojo verdad cualquiera que yo dese sin tener que ser reciente el episodio? Aparte Hola y mucho gusto en conocerte soy nuevo en Bleach wikia y quiero matricularme en la academia y avanzar por favor lei que tu eras el guardian por favor echame una mano ¿si? gracias.Goldysilver (discusión) 19:55 28 ago 2011 (UTC) listoFukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:09 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada Muy bien James, ya he quitado la negrita a la portada. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:31 28 ago 2011 (UTC) James!?? James con capitulos te refeeres al anime o manga?Andrew (discusión) 21:44 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Ia le he quitado la cursiva ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 22:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ok oh ya entendi si ya lo quite revisala aver que te parece oye una cosa mas por que no estoy en el listado de estudiantes de la academia o tengo que esperar el periodo de prueba Diva (discusión) 00:21 29 ago 2011 (UTC) hola tengo un pequeño dilema, veras como ya vimos la pelicula de bleach jigoku hen, no se si ya la viste, cree un articulo llamado bleach:jigoku hen que obiamente hasta lo dijeron en el chat esta mejor que el que ya habia, y ese es el problema cuando yo busque algun articulo llamado jigoku hen no habia, y ha sido por que han creado el articulo con el nombre en ingles llamado bleach hell chapter, la cosa es que queria veer si puedes borrar el de hell chapter y quedarnos con el mio, el mio todavia no le aumento el argumento primero por que le vaya a arruinar la sorpresa a los que todavia no ven la pelicula y segundo hasta no saber que decision toman de si dejar el mio que tiene infobox y esta mas completo y le gusto a todos en el chat o si dejan el de hell chapter que ya habia, bueno tu vera odio hacer largos los mensajes pero no se podia evitar en esta ocacion, nos vemos Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 02:30 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola en el examen los capitulos que hice son el 183 y 186.Gracias.[[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 22:29 30 ago 2011 (UTC) . gla hola james por ahora yo me hago cargo del usuario glaplayer, por cierto cambie la plantilla de peronajes y cree plantilla para opening y ending mira el articulo de fumika Blue Bird bueno es todo bye! --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:13 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, me llamo Ikoleidan Reviver y me gustaría unirme al llamado "Proyecto Capítulos" ya que he visto que hay algunos que están incompletos o ni siquiera han sido editados y sería interesante participar activamente en esta wiki. Un saludo Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 16:44 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Jim Gracias por agregarme se que estas muy ocupado asi que agradesco que hagas tiempo, pol lo que me atrevere a pedir que si puedes checar los capitulos a ver si ya estan; y si ya estan cual sera la siguiente prueba jejeje diras que fastidiosa pero luchare y DARE LO MEJOR DE MI como en mis paginas deseame suerteDiva (discusión) 19:43 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Si por favor ya quiero ingresar a la academia.189.174.66.149 03:04 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Hola James!! ya he acabado el capítulo 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO), no podía poner [], asi que puse () no pasa nada ¿no? hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:27 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Bueno ya he acabado el capítulo que tenia que hacer. *191. Conquistadores 2 (Screaming Symphony) Espero tu nuevo aviso. Y una cosa mas que te queria preguntar. La pagina de la Undecima division me parece que esta un poco atrasada. Te queria preguntar si puedo arreglarla y eso? Bueno hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 12:56 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Primer examen Hola por fin agregue los enlaces como me puso de primer examen,los agregue a 3 paginas nuebas quisiera que me revise Adoncody (discusión) 14:58 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Buenas, me gustaría saber que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki Buenas, me gustaría saber que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 18:21 1 sep 2011 (UTC) deseo inscribirme en la academia ya he hecho bastante ediciones creo que me toca el primer examen Hola, me gustaria entrar en la academia. SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 12:11 2 sep 2011 (UTC) No, por eso me gustaría inscribirme en ella Ikoleidan Reviver 21:15 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Hay ¡qué bien! que este perfecto, ahora me pongo a hacer el próximo exámen que me has pedido, hasta luego. PD: Oye James ¿sabes cuándo acabarán las votaciones para nuevo capitán? Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:28 2 sep 2011 (UTC) En ese caso, me gustaría entrar en la academia ¿podría entrar? Ikoleidan Reviver 21:36 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Y si, por casualidad, ya hubiera creado dos capítulos, ¿contaría o tendría que crear otros 2 más? Y si, por casualidad, ya hubiera creado dos capítulos, ¿contaría o tendría que crear otros 2 más? Ikoleidan Reviver 21:48 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Undecima Me refiero al articulo del gotei de la wiki. 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 21:53 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya arregle los capitulos como me pedistes [[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 22:16 2 sep 2011 (UTC) . ¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡Si!! por fin soy capitana que ilusión tenía, muchas gracias ^^ bueno James ya he acabado el capítulo 184. HUSH, espero que cuando tengas tiempo lo mires, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 23:04 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Hola James cullen, cuando puedas dame mi primer exámen, estaré entusiasmada. SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 23:17 2 sep 2011 (UTC) División Taichi-san le queria preguntar si puede actualizar su comentario en la Undécima Divisón? Hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 00:05 3 sep 2011 (UTC) sorry oh si se me olvido es que estoy emocionada cree los episodios 287 y 304 Diva (discusión) 07:30 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Son: * 287.- Gaiden! Ichigo y la lámpara mágica *304.- Gaiden otra vez! ¿¡Este enemigo de ahora es un monstruo!? Hola James!! James te queria decir si podrias por favor, cuando no estes ocupado, pongas tu opinión sobre la Décima División del BW, esperaré tus respuestas, hasta otra. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:29 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah que bien que este perfecto, y lo del mes ya lo sabia que coincidencia ¿no? Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:42 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Gracias por la actualizacion. Y aqui te dejo el capitulo que tenia que hacer: *197. The Approaching Danger *Espero tu nuevo aviso. Hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 14:59 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi te falto ponerme entre los de la academia de Shinigamis :) Syyrus (discusión) 15:13 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo James ya he acabado el capítulo 185. Be My Family or Not, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:44 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, quería decirte que he creado los capítulos 304. Battle of Barbarians y 305. The Rising Phoenix. Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 18:07 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo Ok... creo que ya lo hice, enserio disculpa por vasilar tanto es una muy mala maña mia. Deje un link de acceso en mi perfil, cuando pueda lo revisa. Gracias y espero haber pasado ^^ Sora (discusión) 19:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Capitulos Hola quisiera entrar a el proyecto capitulos Adoncody (discusión) 21:27 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola lamento incomodarte asi pero necesito ayuda trate de agregar una imagen de Ichigo como el mas poderoso de la serie y creo que bueno pues arruine la pagina un tanto lo siento por eso pero es que no se a quien mas pedir ayuda en verdad lo lamento , haslo saber a los demas administradores! Mmmmmmmm si ves la pagina de Ichigo puedes ver que esta o muy mal editado o simplemente es vandalismo no pero se ve horrible nada concuerda! Graciias, por tu tiempo. Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 15:56 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *Me parece exelente por otra cosa aqui estare! :DRokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 01:22 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Ya le puse la categoria. 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 22:14 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo Listo, algo mas??? Sora (discusión) 00:05 5 sep 2011 (UTC) *ya lo hice *hecho Capitulo Ia he acabado de hacer el capítulo. *196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE Y una cosa que queria preguntarte. Puedo crear episodios tambien? Eso es todo. Hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 06:38 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Era porque el capítulo no estaba creado. Ya me he puesto a ello.Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 11:09 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo James te dejo el capítulo 234. Not Negotiation, espero que este ben escrito, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:27 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola, y gracias pero no recuerdo como poner articulo en construccion Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 15:30 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo, aqui está el capitulo 206. ¡Mala Suerte!5 (LUCKY), espero el siguiente Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 23:46 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo Hola Taichi! Ya termine con el capitulo 200. Night of Sledgehammer y perdon por la tardanza pero es que acabo de entrar a clases y ademas se me olvido la contraseña de mi compu pero ya me acorde asi que otra vez perdon, BYE BYE!!! :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:33 6 sep 2011 (UTC) *Perdon por lo de la categoria pero ya se la puse, hasta luego! BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:06 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola James!! gracias por ponerme que le capítulo estaba perfecto, ya he terminado el capítulo 235. The Frozen Clutch, bueno esperaré tus respuestas, hasta luego!! ^^ Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 22:38 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, ya termine el capitulo 207. Mode:Genocide, me tengo que apurar, porque Silver-Taicho va muy rapido. Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:41 9 sep 2011 (UTC) James muchas gracias por poner que era un capítulo perfecto, ya he terminado el capítulo que me mandastes: 236. The Sun Already Gone Down, bueno hasta la vista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 23:18 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Si cumpli otras de mi metas y gracias por postularme y ahora mejorare en lo que pueda ;D 'Archivo:9.jpegTaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 17:44 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo!! :P Hola Taichi, ya termine el capitulo, como me dijiste que podia escojer escoji hacer 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombras, espero que este bueno, y esta vez me asegure de la categoria, BYE BYE :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 02:29 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Hola James, ya he acabado de hacer los dos capítulo, elegí hacer estos, aqui te los dejo: *188. CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN *201. Wind & Snowbound Bueno espero que te de tiempo a verlos, adios ^^ SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 00:48 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami hola james-sama. queria saber si podia entrar a la academia shinigami. Hola james-kun soy nueva y queria saber si no estas ocupado si podria entrar a la academis shinigami ¿Mashiro-kun (discusión) 13:21 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami Hola Taichi-sama, me gustaría unirme a la Academia Shinigami, por favor Atomixx (discusión) 21:11 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola me gustaria unirme a la academis shinigami James-kun ^ ^ puedo ? Academia shinigami Holaa! Inuzuri-san, como estas? te queria preguntar, si no estas ocupado, si me podrias hacer entrar a la academia shinigami? *Gracias por aceptarme en la academia shinigami!!! ^^ shitsuky (discusión) 23:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Shino Hola taichi, perdone que lo moleste pero queria saber si hay cupo en la Academia Shino, porque ya tiempo que quiero entrar pero hasta hace poco me lo propuse a mi misma, asi que respondame porfa, y tambien quiero saber si eso seria un inconveniente en mi membresia en el PC, responada cuando pueda porfa, le agradeceria que me dejara entrar porque la verdad me canse de editar asi nomas sin pertenecer a nada concretamente mas que al PC, por eso me querria graduar y entrar en algun escuadron, se lo agradeceria muchisimo, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 00:40 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami.... ---- Hola taicho, queria pedirle de favor que considerara mi peticion de ingresar a la academia shinigami con el unico proposito de servir y colaborar en la wikia..... espero su respuesta tan pronto como pueda.... Lo saluda Toushirou Raion (discusión) 20:01 12 sep 2011 (UTC)Hitsugaya Toushirou Raion Ya he terminado!! Hola James ya he terminado el capítulo 237. goodbye, halcyon days, espero que tengas tiempo para verlo, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:11 12 sep 2011 (UTC) James me gustaria entar a la academia Academia Shino, PC Bueno, estaba pensando que si despues de terminar el capitulo que me acabas de asignar, podria comenzar con los examenes, y posponer por algun tiempo el PC hasta que los termine, que te parece? espero tus respuestas y te aviso cuando termine el capitulo. BYE BYE :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:18 12 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ya termine el capitulo que me asignaste que fue 285. 肉喰みて、ひとりー王の孤独, espero que este bien. BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 00:56 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola...Me gustaria unirme a la Academia si no hay problema...Aviseme cuando sea posible...Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:34 13 sep 2011 (UTC) *Yap, esta listo, mientras mas errores tengo mas aprendo, ahi ta, yyyy, que hay con lo de la Academia, que opinas de lo que dije? espero tus respuestas, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) Menudo fallo Vaya, menudo error más tonto XD, bueno eso me pasa por escribir rápido sin enterarme, la próxma vez escribire bien Sinopsis, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 17:14 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Ia he acabado de hacer el capítulo. *196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE Y una cosa que queria preguntarte. Puedo crear episodios tambien? Y bueno tambien te queria preguntar si los puedo hacer por mi cuenta y luego te digo. Eso es todo. Hasta luego! Siguiente Examen Hola Taichi, mira ya termine mis dos capítulos 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior y 145. Shaken, ahora dime que es lo que sigue? Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 21:27 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigaimi Hola James me preguntaba si podre entrar en la academia Shinigami por favor Shuren El Señor De Los Demonios Mayores De Vigoor (discusión) 02:21 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, quería comunicarte que ya terminé mi "tarea" y arreglé el docimento. Me gustaría saber si ya puedo entrar en la Academia o no. Saludos. Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 17:43 15 sep 2011 (UTC) james-sama crees que este capitulo sea un buen comienso como mi examen de la academia? http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:BLAYDER.1[[Usuario:BLAYDER.1|BLAYDER.1] (discusión) 05:06 16 sep 2011 (UTC)] explicamelo por que creo que no lo entendiBLAYDER.1 (discusión) 17:04 16 sep 2011 (UTC) umm creo que te equivocaste de usuario al enviar el mensaje yo no estoy en la PC yo solo solicite el ingreso a la academia verifica para quien era el mensaje del capitulo Shuren El Señor De Los Demonios Mayores De Vigoor (discusión) 17:10 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Arreglado :D Y lo de la firma... No se como se me pudo olvidar. Lo siento. Ese dia iba bastante con prisa. --''50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 18:23 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Creé los artículos 304 y 305. Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 20:48 16 sep 2011 (UTC) HOLA!! pues primero q nada hola soy nuevo en el wiki y queria decirle q me gustaria entrar a la academia shinigami como le puede hacer?? O.oObed 27 (discusión) 21:35 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Examen si paso este Hola James ya termine los dos capítulos son 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず y 371. Kingdom of Hollows espero tu respuesta Shuren El Señor De Los Demonios Mayores De Vigoor (discusión) 23:44 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo ya le agrege la categoria y borre la caja lo que pasa es que me dijeron que los capítulos devén tener esa caja Shuren El Señor De Los Demonios Mayores De Vigoor (discusión) 00:22 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya termine Taichi-san, ya termine los capitulos 298. INTRUDERZ3 y 299. The Verbal Warfare.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:13 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola James James ya he acabado de corregir el fallo tonto, bueno creo que se te olvido ponerme el 236 y 237 en la clasificación de Proyecto Capítulos ¿no? bueno hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 10:03 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Ya he acabado el capítulo. *189. RESOLVE Una pregunta. Puedes darme mas de un capítulo a hacer? Eso es todo. Hasta luego! :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 10:23 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya he corregido lo de "episodios adaptados a este capítulo" (los he eliminado), pero no sé a que te refieres con lo de la "categoría Bleach"Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 14:15 17 sep 2011 (UTC) 2º Exámen Hola James!! ya he acabado los episodios, aqui te los dejo: *La mañana de la ejecución *Comienza el curso, ¿¡Renji ha venido al mundo real!? Bueno, espero que tengas tiempo para corregirlos, bueno adiós. Soi Fong Mi Discusión) 17:41 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Capitulos! Hola James! he terminado los capitulos 389. WINGED EAGLES 2 y 297. King of The Kill aunque sincerramente creo q hay un problema con la navegacion del primero no se que es lo que tiene espero que me puedas explicar :/obed_27 (discusión) 18:16 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Examen número dos terminado Hola James ye he terminado los episodios estos son: *Ishida, ¡el poder definitivo! *¡Una promesa cumplida! ¡Trae de vuelta a Rukia! cuando tengas tiempos los revisas adiós Shuren El Señor De Los Demonios Mayores De Vigoor (discusión) 20:21 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Capitulos Hola james quisiera pedirte que me inscribas en el proyecto capitulos y perdon por el incidente de los articulos de batallas ya aprendi la leccion Adoncody (discusión) 22:05 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Examen de Academia Hola, Taichi Inuzuri!!! ya termine mis capítulos, son el 278. Heal for The Crash y el 286. Guillotine You Standing, espero los revise y recibir su evaluación. Saludos Toushirou Raion (discusión) 03:05 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola James me preguntaba si podre entrar en la academia por favor 16:00 23 sep 2011 (UTC)Kanon96 16:00 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Ya termine de Elazar Las Pagina http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Lucha_a_muerte_espalda_con_espalda! http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/069._25:00_gathering http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/158._Sky_Leopardess Si me Faltaron por favor Avisame espera Mi segundo Examen pein (discusión) 21:26 23 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15 OK ya ya ya que lol soy disculpa las molestias Ishida, ¡el poder definitivo! ¡Una promesa cumplida! ¡Trae de vuelta a Rukia! Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) listo ya le agregue mas enlaces y no hay problema por lo de la tardanza es lo de menos... Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) a la firma tiene fecha mala disculpa xD Hola James!! James ya he acabado de hacer lo que me pedistes en el episodio, aunque al principio no sabia que me querias decir, bueno hasta luego. Soi Fong ''(Mi Discusión) 23:43 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Edición Hola Taichi, con lo del capítulo pues bueno, ya lo arreglé...... Que hago ahora???? Saludos Toushirou Raion (discusión) 03:16 24 sep 2011 (UTC) hola hola, regrese para acabar la academia o para empezarla de nuevo como quieras espero instrucciones adios!!. Lightning (discusión) 06:12 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Disculpe Disculpe me podria explicar como se hace un item...Si no es problema...Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 17:46 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdone por molestar No se preocupe por responder, Yuna-taicho ya me lo explico...Disculpe de todas formas.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 17:31 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Taichi, como esta, y bueno, ya penso lo de la academia porque le escribi hace muchisimo sobre eso pero no he obtenido respuesta suya, y la verdad estoy comenzando a inpacientarme un poco, espero no molestarlo, espero respuesta suya, gracias, BYE BYE Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:30 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Ahora si! He terminado los capitulos 297. King of The Kill y 389. WINGED EAGLES 2 rebisalos cuando puedas y me dices si hay q corregirles algo XDobed_27 (discusión) 23:15 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Hola Cullen, soy nuevo y te queria pedir un favor ya que eres administrador. Me podrias incluir en la academia de shinigamis????. Gracias. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 01:36 5 oct 2011 (UTC) hola me podes enviar la prueba por favorItachi Kuchiki (discusión) 18:38 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Taichi-san ya le agregue a la mayoria de los personajes los items, en la categoría "Personajes" así que si quiere que haga algo más mientras termino eso...Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 23:18 7 oct 2011 (UTC) ola... Q tal.. qisiera Q me ayudaras indikandome komo puedo ingresar al Gotei 13..!! porfavor te lo agradeceria un mundo si me permitieras unirme..:D Hola de nuevo. Verás, hace un tiempo cree los capítulos 304 y 305 de Bleach. Me pediste que quitara las secciones "episodios adapatados a este capítulo" y la categoría "Bleach". Creo que ya lo he conseguido. si puedes míralo. Gracias. [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 15:44 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *oye amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte! como estas! en tu ausencia me hice cargo de la academia y minato del proyecto capitulos, hay muchos que te esperabamos ver *tranquilo te quite los permisos ayer porque andabas inactivo, ya te los pongo, por cierto no me salgo de la academia trabajemos juntos ok *por cierto conectate al chat --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 15:42 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo, yo tambien he estado muy ocupado ultimamente. ¿Te viene bien que edite estos?: 337. El desarrollador de las Almas Modificadas y 343 ¡Estudiante del 3º año de secundaria! ¡Vestido, y un nuevo capítulo empieza. [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 15:45 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Es que lo son. xD [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 15:48 13 oct 2011 (UTC) No se preocupe. Si pude terminarlo, aunque me fue un poco largo.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 17:27 13 oct 2011 (UTC) hey!! Hola, Inuzuri, es bueno volver a verte por aqui, pero queria informarte que me vovlí encargado del PC como sustituto tuyo, mas no como reemplazo, si quieres volver a tomar tu puesto, eres libre de tomarlo, pero si quieres que siga ahi, pues no hay problema. PD: lo chistoso es que me volví sustituto del PC ayer!!! xD 18:56 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Tu eres mi Sensei!!!, tu decides, solo cumplo ordenes!!!, te lo entrego entonces que yo tengo trabajo (asignado por Konan desgraciadamente) en la Academia 20:13 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Bueno, en primer lugar gracias por responder, era para dos motivos, el primero, que revisaras el capitulo que termine el mes pasado que era el 285. 肉喰みて、ひとりー王の孤独, y la otra razon si era por mi ingreso en la academia por que ya mucho tiempo que quiero entrar, gracias por su atención, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 00:22 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Aca estan los capitulos Termine los capitulos 298.INTRUDERZ3 y 299. The Verbal Warfare. Vealos cuando tenga tiempo.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:20 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Revision de Examen Hola James quisiera pedirte si me revisas por favor mi primer examen ya estan los enlaces en estas paginas que mie dijiste 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ, 341. The Envy y 342. The Greed. ya lo hice solo falta que me revise Hitotsu Hanshako (discusión) 06:24 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Perdon Hola Taichi, perdoneme por causarle problemas pero fijese que ayer luego de dejarle el mensaje Yamiko-chan me inscribio y se me olvido avisarle, perdoneme por no avisarle con anterioridad sobre mi isncripcción, le pido que no se enoje, solo fue un error mio :S, perdoneme, BYE BYE Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:13 15 oct 2011 (UTC) No le entendi. Podria explicarme, por que no le entendi bien.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 17:36 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por no molestarse y perdoneme usted por no haberle avisado con anterioridad, de nuevo, Gracias! BYE BYE :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:52 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Listo Hola Taichi, bueno le informo que ya termine el capitulo que me asigno que fue -16. 氷原に死す, espero que este bien, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 00:17 18 oct 2011 (UTC) chat nuevo entra AQUI pon tu nombre de user en NICKNAME y en CHANNELS debes poner bleach-wiki-es es un chat viejo que no prospero, es mejor que el de wiki y no se viene con tantos problemas de conexion ok pasa la voz!!! --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:44 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Termine Hola Taichi, ya termine el capitulo que me asingo que fue este, espero que me haya salido bien, y si tengo algun error perdone pero es que he estado atareada con la academia y la escuela, y bueno, eso era todo, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:41 19 oct 2011 (UTC) hoa Taichi, despues de mucho tiempo (por la escuela y eso) pude terminar el capitulo 000-A. The Sand. pero solo pude encontrar la imagen de la portada (es dificil conseguir el capitulo) si hacen falta los seguire buscando. Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 01:58 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Lo termine Taichi-san ya temine de corregir el articulo:298. INTRUDERZ3 Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 18:14 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya termine Ya Taichi, ya termine el capitulo que me asignaste (288. THE BAD JOKE) y bueno, no creo que sea tan idficil para el poruqe esta semana mas o menos no me conectare tan seguido, ni siquiera tengo verificado hacerlo, pero hare todo lo posible por conectarme, espero que el capi este bueno, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 01:18 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Pelea Si quieres puedes continuarla, leete en el blog las caracteristicas de Tendo, y avanza un poco más el combate, pero no lo termines, dejalo inconcluso, ya que el final lo hare yo ^^ 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 16:29 24 oct 2011 (UTC) *xD la gracia esta en que la hagan los mismos combatientes, pero si no quieres, como tu quieras, quizas si estaria bien que la adelantara un poco, xD si cambias de idea dimelo :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 16:35 24 oct 2011 (UTC)